


Caerula Daemon- Just Call Me Emma.

by Avian_Wolf



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avian_Wolf/pseuds/Avian_Wolf
Summary: Emma wakes up in the real world, in Lincoln, Nebraska. She tries to figure out her dream while going through her normal school day life.





	1. Chapter 1

You lay down and everything fades to black. When you wake up, you find a pair of brown, slit-pupiled eyes laced with gold staring at you. The woman’s face is beaten and dirty, but her smile is kind and caring.  
“Oh, you’re awake.” she says. Her voice is kind, too. You notice that you both have handcuffs and a chain around your neck. The walls around you are cement, and one wall is of rusted metal bars. You lay on a stone bed, while she sits in a folding chair.  
“Where am I?” you ask. Her smile turns sad as she answers.  
“We were captured by king Lorenzo.”  
“Why? And who's King Lorenzo?” Her expression has become that of a mother consoling her sobbing child.  
“Oh dear, you've lost your memory, haven't you? Do you even know your name?”  
After some thought, you respond with no. Then you realize, she’s not human. Her ears are at the top of her head and covered in fur, and she has a long, slender tail. Both are a dark golden brown with black accents at the tips.Her hair goes all the way down her back and is the same color, but with black roots. Some shorter hairs frame her face perfectly. Without thinking you ask, “What are you?” She seems very taken aback.  
“The same thing as you, dear! My, you don’t even know what you are? Take a look.” she says as she pulls out a mirror. You are stunned. Your eyes are the deepest blue. Your jaw drops and you can’t believe you didn’t notice your fangs as soon as you woke up. You are relieved to see that your ears are mostly normal, though they are pointed. You see a pair of horns on your head, the same midnight blue as your pixie-cut hair. There’s one more thing.  
“I have… wings?”  
“Why, you sound so surprised!” she exclaims. “It’s not uncommon, dear.” You realize you know absolutely nothing about the world you’re in. Who even is this “King Lorenzo?” You don’t want to sound like an utter idiot so you keep your thoughts to yourself. Once you really get to thinking, you wonder how she got the mirror in here, it seems to be a prison of sorts, and she has no pockets in the tattered dress she’s wearing. You may have just woken up, but you feel very tired so you fall back asleep. Then, you dream.


	2. Waking up (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wakes up in the real world, in Lincoln, Nebraska. She tries to figure out her dream while going through her normal school day life.

You’re awake again, back in your own bed. There’s no concrete walls, no rusted bars, no cuffs on your hands or neck. But you’re disappointed. The woman is gone too. A sudden and nearly deafening buzz breaks your thoughts and turns them to the coming day. Oh, school. You think. Right. You get out of bed sluggishly and head over to your mirror. You sigh in relief seeing your normal chocolate eyes and honey blonde hair, with no sign of fangs or horns. Getting ready for school feels like a hassle this particular morning so you walk out the door without breakfast and with your hair half brushed. You drive to school, getting annoyed at a certain driver who ran a red light. You happen to be in a hurry! Nevertheless, you make it to Lincoln High with time to spare. You hang out with some of your friends. As soon as you get over there you hear something completely weird and out of context and you can’t keep from laughing. They look over and finally notice you’re there. You continue the chat for another five minutes before the bell rings. English class. Maybe you should tell Ms. McConaughy about your strange dream. No, you think. I’ll write it in my journal later. Then you remember your journal is actually more of a dream log anyway. You’ll have to sort though it later to see if there are any similar dreams. You get to class and take your seat, gazing eagerly at the board. Ms. McConaughy always has a quote and a CTP (creative thinking puzzle) there. The puzzle today looks like this:

Tilostme

You figure it out pretty quickly. “Lost in time.” Obviously. 

The rest of that class is fun too. You get called up to read the chorus to Romeo and Juliet,  
“Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge breaks to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean…” and so on. It’s a blast, at least you think so. Second period you have math with Mr.Cohen. He’s cool, always making lame puns and jokes that somehow manage to make a few kids snicker. You show that you get the material on tests, so he is kinda ok with you not having your homework turned in. you can always count on being able to group chat with your friends during that class, so you hop on to your favourite chatroom, Shakespeare Notes. Some of your craziest friends are on this chatroom so it makes for some pretty fun conversations. You email the rest of your friends in a group email, Crazy Conversing Crowd. “Hey had this weird dream last night”  
Your friend Everett replies: “So not your normal weird?” Which strikes you as odd, so you reply with three squiggle-noodles, as you like to call them, then asking your own question.  
“??? what do you mean?”  
Everett replies again, saying, “the fantasy world, Lux Tear or whatever.” This confuses you further.  
“I don’t remember anything about that.” you say. This time a different friend, who just got caught up on the conversation replies.  
“That’s odd. You talk about Luxterr all the time. I wonder if Caerula lost her memory, caused you to lose it too?  
\-- ‘You’re just a line in a song’- FOB  
Signed, Neera.”  
Them and their music quotes. Their signature changes all the time. But maybe they have a point.  
“I’ll check my dream log later, see if I find anything.” You type.  
You get the reply from both friends saying “ok”. You look up at the board and Mr. Cohen is talking about how to find the circumference of a perfect circle. It’s not like you didn’t learn this in seventh grade, so you go back to your computer. You pull up an attachment one of your friends sent. It’s a screenshot that says “but is it gay?” You start to laugh and get a look from Mr. Cohen, so you quickly shut up. You still have a grin though. The bell rings and you pack up your stuff and head to your next class, shouting on your way out “see ya Mr. Petey!” His first name is Pete, so that makes sense. He’s cool. Next class is Orchestra. The only thing special about that is you see your best friend, Tonya.  
You go through the rest of your day, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh period. Seventh period is fun, it always is. You love French. Or should you say, Francais.  
You get home and pull out your dream log. You decide to start at the beginning, if there is a story to the dreams it makes more sense that way. There are a few irrelevant dreams, those where you wake up and go through your life but then wake up for real, but the rest are full of latin terms and fantasy creatures. Apparently your name in those dreams is Caerula Daemon, which means dark blue demon. Somehow, though, you don't think you are a demon. The dreams document your live in Luxterr. Luxterr, land of magic, diverse in creatures and peoples alike. Except it’s not, not really. Felis are imprisoned for looking at a Canis wrong. Hybrids of any type are scorned, even if they are part god. Your parents in that realm often refer to it as “Tenibristerr.” Thing is, they’re not your real parents, even in that world. They found you, or rather Caerula, left near the god’s palace. They took her in, raised her as their own. Or should you say you? You don’t know. You decide to call your boyfriend.  
“Hey Anthony!”  
“Hey Emma. How are you today?”  
“I’m doing okay. Hey, have I talked about Luxterr or Tenibristerr with you?”  
“Yeah, a lot. Why? You okay?” he pauses for a moment before adding: “Is C Okay?”  
“I’m guessing by C you mean Caerula. Uh well… It seems she lost her memory, and mine with it. “  
“How?”  
“She doesn’t know. She’s in prison, and she doesn’t know why. At least she’s in a cell with a very pleasant Felis.”  
“She’s in prison!?” he half yells, half asks. You get an idea.  
“I might be able to figure out why. I’ll check my last entry in my dream journal…” after a couple minutes reading through it, you reply: “No. there’s nothing. Is there anything I told you…”  
“No, no. ”  
“Absolutely anything that might not have been in my journal.”  
“Uh, pretty sure you wrote this down, but it could be part of it,”  
“What?”  
“She’s technically a goddess, born of two gods…”  
“WHAT?”  
“Yeah but because she looked like a demon child they cast her aside.”  
“That’s messed up”  
“Yeah well you know how gods are. And because King Lorenzo doesn’t want anyone in his way, he imprisoned her, I think.”  
“...she’s too powerful for him.”  
“And she hasn’t even figured out any powers or whatever yet.”  
You let out a small chuckle. How pathetic. Of the king, of course. “Okay, thanks. I love you.”  
“You have to go already?”  
“Yeah, still trying to figure all this stuff out.”  
“Okay. Love you too. Talk to you sooner”  
“Talk to you sooner.” You hang up. You always say “talk to you sooner” because sooner is better than later. He thought it was cute so he picked it up too. You lean back in your chair and, suddenly feeling exhausted, you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Idk if anyone has seen this yet but I'll try to post regularly.
> 
> Edit: Sorry scratch the last statement I'm posting every time i finish a chapter, which should be pretty often.


	3. Powers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to summarize this chapter so here.

You wake up in the cell again. You ask the other girl, who is awake, what her name is. 

“Suspendisse, you can call me Pendi.” She says. You say you remembered yours. She asks what it is.

“Caerula, though I like C better.”

“Doesn’t that mean dark blue?”

“And your’s means Amber. So what of it?”

“I’ve heard of a Caerula. She was thrown out by the gods, taken in by humans. Must have been ugly or something. Poor thing.” The sentimentality shines through her voice like moonbeams.

“Actually.., it was because I resembled a demon. In fact, that’s my last name. Daemon...” You say matter-of-factly, while also being solemn at the same time. 

“Oh…” she doesn’t know what to say. She realizes she in the presence of a goddess, and gets flustered, which freaks you out a little.

“Hey, hey. Dont- don’t worry, I have no powers. It’s not like I’ve been treated as nobility, as you can see.” You gesture to your old, blue calico print dress and the walls around you. You only really know this because of your dream. The journals your dream self kept (Emma, was her name?) seemed to fit. It makes sense with your horns, fangs, wings, though apparently your parents didn’t notice your tail. 

“0-ok.” she says. She tucks her honey hair behind her ear and glanges nervously at you. You find it a little odd that she was completely comfortable with and caring towards a girl who looked like a Demon or Devil but is nervous around a Goddess. You ask her, and she gets flustered again. You say,

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m just curious.” she settles down a bit but doesn’t answer your question. You think of something you want to ask Emma, if you can figure out how. You wonder if you have a partner. Your first thought is girlfriend but you might have a boyfriend, so partner fits best. There is really nothing to do in this cell so you start to play with your hair.  _ Woah. What…  _ You think as your hand starts to glow. You’re curious, so you keep messing with the midnight blue strands.  The luminosity gets stronger, and on instinct you touch your horns. Then you black out. When you come to, Pendi is in a look of complete awe. You look at your hands, your feet, and everything is glowing cyan. You are hovering in the small cell while this girl is huddling in a corner. Freaking out, you accidentally shoot lightning towards the opposite side of the cell than Pendi, but she cowers more.  

“Pendi I don’t know what’s happening!” You practically scream, still freaking out. Her eyes widen more than you thought physically possible. Maybe it’s the fact that she’s a Felis. Or, she’s completely terrified of you. The latter is more likely, and totally understandable, you are also afraid of yourself at the moment so you don’t blame her. What even happened when you blacked out? How long were you out? You tell yourself to calm down and focus, slowly lowering yourself to the ground. Let’s be clear, it was NOT graceful. Once you land on the ground, the glow disappears, leaving you exhausted. Uggh. You’re sleeping, again.


	4. Chapter 4

You wake up and toss on the outfit you laid out the night before. While you brush your shoulder-length hair, you think about what happened in your dream last night. They always end so quickly, why does Caerula keep passing out? Ah, what does it matter anyway? Your father drives you to school again, and again, you’re there early. You wander your friend groups, listening for an interesting conversation. You don’t find one, so you sit with Tonya. You blast music in your earbuds, and she kinda just listens to the faint noise coming through. You two just sit there, doing such, until the bell rings. Your day goes pretty much same as the previous, reading Shakespeare (as Mercutio OuO he’s your favorite character) chatting with friends in Geometry, teasing Mr.Petey, speaking french and being bored in most other classes. You get home and decide to videochat Anthony. You two talk/gaze lovingly at each other for about an hour. Yes, you KNOW it’s cheesy but geez that’s just how you two are okay? You realise you haven’t talked to your friend November in a while so you call her up. You talk with her for another hour before starting on your homework. For background music you turn on your playlist. The first thing on happens to be  **_I am the Fire_ ** by Halestorm. Okay, you might have a crush on Lzzy Hale, the lead singer. But who wouldn’t? She’s hot, she’s a good person, and DAMN she can sing.  _ Focus, _ you tell yourself.  _ Homework. _ So you start work on your research paper. You decide to research Schizophrenia. You work on that until 9, take a shower, and relax until you go to bed at 10.  You lie awake for a while, falling asleep around 10:30. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry these chapters are pretty short, but I think the next one will be longer!


End file.
